2 Wolves plus a Strawberry
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: What can a berry do when not only does he have to worry about 1 wolf that wants to take a bite out of him but 2! But that's just the beginning of his problems ever since a strange group of people came blasting away out of his T.V!  Yaoi, Yuri, and straigh


Decow: Here well anyway in this story Ichigo is not really from Bleach, he is just a teenager that watches the show.

And also this story is one of my, NOT EVER BEEN PAIRED UP/MADE BEFORE, stories so please read as much as you like. ^.^

Chapter 1

Ichigo's P.O.V

So maybe bringing anime porn to school wasn't such a good idea after all.

I thought as I was being lead to the principal's office for the 4th time this week, not to mention the fact that I was still reading the porn book that was called, 'The Boys Next Door', and yes its yaoi and yes I am a bisexual, since I'm a boy so get over yourself.

So anyway after a fierce argument with the principle I ended up getting a 3 months suspension, not that I care. So here I am walking back to my house which might I add was 3 stories high and looked very, very nice.

Anyway, after I made it into my house I was shocked to say that my 3 BFF was already there and were all gathered around my T.V.

"So, let me guess you all got suspended as well huh." I said as I looked at them with fake disappointment, which earned me giant hug pile and a shoe to the brain.

"OMG Ichigo you're not going to believe why me, Nodoka and Hinata got a suspension for!" said the youngest of everyone Seth as he rubbed his face into my neck which he always did went he was angry or upset about something.

"Let me guess the sluts of your school again?" I asked since it was always a big problem since they fount Seth to be a meager Hottie, and find both Hinata and Nodoka to be nothing but sluts even though they are extremely shy and quiet, not to mention the sweetest people you will ever meet.

"No, it wasn't them this time it was just the fact that we were late for school and they said that it was far too many so they gave us a suspension for 1 whole month!" he said burying his face even more into my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Okay. Gosh enough with the lovey dovey crap and lets go and watch the bleach crap that Jacob want stop talking about!" said Paul from the couch which had him, Bella, and Jacob, and Nodoka and Hinata sat on the 2 sited couch right next to it.

After a heated make-out session we were interrupted by a loud booming sound.

"Dang-it Paul if you destroyed my T.V again I going to beat the hell out of ya!" I said as I held Seth closer.

"I swear on Jacob's secret thong stash that belongs to Bella I had nothing to do with it!" he yelled back from the smoke.

"W…What are you talking about, I have no s…such thing!" yelled back an obvious lying Jacob from the smoke.

"Thong stash, OMG JACOB THAT WAS YOU? I KNOW THAT SOME OF MY THONGS WERE GOING MISSING!" yelled Bella at Jacob then there was a slapping sound.

"OW dang it what did I do?" yelled Paul.

"Ops sorry Paul," said Bella then there was another smacking sound.

"Ow!" said Jacob.

Anyway when the smoke cleared there standing in front of us was something I never thought would happen in a my life.

There standing in front of the destroyed T.V was the Bleach characters called the Espada!

Well not all of them just Starrk, Harribel, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Gin, Nel-Tu, and Szayel.

"What up." Paul said as he looked at the highly confused Espada that actually bothered to so emotion.

"Nothing, just chillin," said Nnoitra with a cool expression on his face as he fist punched Paul.

"G…greetings i…its nice t…to meet you." Hinata said politely while Nodoka waved shyly from her hiding place behind Hinata, both were blushing.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Said Harribel as she looked at the 2 with kindness while Ulquiorra just nodded.

"Yeah its nice ta freaking meet ya." Said Grimmjow who had a crap eating grin on his face as he and Szayel walked up to both Bella and Jacob who started up a heated conversation.

I was so close to hearing what they were saying, until I was interrupted by a silky smooth voice and 2 hyper-active voices.

"Hey." Said Starrk as he walked up to us lazily, while waving his hand in a friendly jester.

"So what's your names hmm." Said Lilinette & Nel-Tu at the same time.

"Oh well I'm Seth and this is Ichigo." He said as a blush appeared on his face which meant that he imprinted again, since I to felt the effects.

Anyway after a while of introductions, with the Espada, me and Seth was just telling them what imprinting was.

"Well you see…" Seth started as he pulled me closer as he started to blush,

"Imprinting is when you meet your soul-mate." He said then quickly looked at me to explain the rest.

"In other words when we imprint on someone that person becomes our everything, the air we breathe, the gravity that keeps us on earth, our meaning of life, just plainly our everything, we simply can't live without them, cause if they die we would lose the will to live." I said as I pulled Seth closer to me as I started to blush.

"You can say that again I mean look at them they'd been like that ever since they imprinted on each other, man it's kind of weird I mean its like they revolve around each other!" said Paul as he pointed at me and Seth as we started at each other with so much love in our eyes as we scooted as closed as we can to each other.

"AND THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!" he yelled which gotten some gasps from the Espada.

"Oh and well we can also imprint on more than one person." Said Jacob as he tried to touch his imprint Bella chest.

"So its normal to feel this way?" asked Starrk which roused a shock out of everyone except me, Seth, Lilinette, & Nel-Tu, but for some reason everyone looked at me and Seth who was blushing, as we nodded at Starrk.

"No freaking way," was all Paul said as he slowly started to move closer to anywhere that was not in our direction as Starrk sated on the other side of me and cuddled onto my side as he fell asleep.

"I so can see who's going to bottom." Whispered Grimmjow to Nnoitra and Paul as they snickered at the fact that I'm the only uke and that Seth and Starrk was my semes.

"B…B…Bastards" was all I could say before there was a large crash in the kitchen.

-DECOW-IS BACK

Decow: So there it is another one of my stories that haves maded by me first, since I'm the only one so far to make a Seth/Ichigo story, well actually it's a Ichigo/Seth/Starrk story. Oh and if you want to add on a pairing then please say so, since I don't do that voting stuff. And also if your pairing doesn't get written then tell me and I'll make a story just for you. Well anyway please review! =D


End file.
